Como si hubiera espinas en el camino
by ladyMmurphy
Summary: Su sirviente siempre ha estado a su lado, las cosas han cambiado ahora hay una alucard herido por su ama, e integra tendrá que decidirse entre enfrentar sus sentimientos o seguir con su orgullo. Capitulo 3
1. caminando sobre las espinas

Top of Form 1

Como si hubiera espinas en el camino

_**pienso tanto en ti . . .  
camino en la oscuridad a paso firme con mi objetivo fijo pero mi mente variando el futuro,puedo seguir raspando mi corazón cada ves que busco tu cara en mis recuerdos, como seguir resistiendo**_

- como evitar ya no un deseo, una necesidad?

_**se escapan las palabras de mis pensamientos vuelvo a hundirlas en el silencio,  
hoy doblo mis rodillas ante tu amor . . . integra hellsing  
tu doblaras tu orgullo ? siempre la misma pregunta que me limita temiendo la respuesta**_

- maestro se encuentra bien ?

_**mi discípula me saca de mis pensamientos **_

- Mmm . . . Si estoy bien  
- maestro por fin hemos acabado con esta misión fiuu... sir integra estará satisfecha con el resultado.  
- esa mujer nunca queda satisfecha (_**sonrió , mientras imagino su rostro sin ninguna expresión al saber que de nuevo la misión fue un éxito **_)

- jejejeje usted sabe que sir integra esta muy agradecida por todo lo que hace por su organizacion maestro.

_**Le dedico una sonrisa**_ ( descarada como es su estilo XD) _**a mi alumna que se me queda mirando a los ojos con admiración supongo yo, aun que aveces sus miradas expresan ... **_

- UNA VEZ QUE ME ENTREGUEN EL INFORME ! LOS TORTOLOS PODRAN DISFRUTAR ! 

_**volteo estas ahí parada con una mirada que haría correr al ejercito enemigo y a tu mismo bando, das la media vuelta empuñas tu mano, celos integra ? jajajaja decido seguir jugando **_

_la rubia espera como es costumbre que el vampiro entre a su oficina a empezar ese enfrentamiento que ambos disfrutaban muy a su pesar pero_ - es que ese maldito vampiro la sacaba de sus casillas pero tenia que admitir que era muy placentero estar a su lado - _se permitió sonreír ante tal pensamiento _

- En que piensa mi ama ? acaso en su fiel sirviente?  
- infeliz chupa sangre cuantas veces te eh ordenado que no entres en mis pensamientos  
_**(sonrió ante el notorio rubor que emiten tus mejillas)  
**_- y bien me daras el informe o te quedaras mirándome toda la noche?  
- si usted me lo permite ... ama esta noche podría hacer algo mas que mirarla

_el vampiro no terminaba de terminar la frase cuando integra sintió coma sus manos rodeaban su cintura aprisionándola a su cuerpo podía sentir su cálida respiración sobre su cuello , alucard hundía su rostro entre el cabello de integra  
_

- te necesito ama

_ella sabia que debía detenerlo, podía detenerlo pero no lo hacia su mente luchaba contra sus deseos cuando sintió el rostro de alucard frente a ella la saco de sus pensamientos , poco a poco unió sus labios fríos al de los de la joven , integra podía sentir como alucard iba introduciendo su lengua en su boca incitando a la de ella a tocarse , a jugar entre ellas , integra emitió un leve gemido inspirado por el frió cuerpo del vampiro y el placer que estaba sintiendo un placer muy desconocido para ella, alucard sonrío ante tal sonido le regocijaba saber que el ocasionaba eso a su ama con solo un beso alucard empezaba a explorar el cuerpo de integra iba llevándola lentamente asta la cama la recosto en ella integra sentía el fuerte cuerpo del vampiro sobre el de ella , empezó a desabotonar la camisa, la sonrisa del rostro de alucard esa sonrisa llena de placer fue borrada con una bofetada _

__- tu te atreves a pensar que integra hellsing sera una mas de tantas que pasan por tu cama que acaso no tienes suficiente con tu nueva adquisición

-en primera ama esta no es mi cama es la suya, y supongo que se refiere a la chica policía , usted sabe bien ama que mi interés se posa solo hacia una dama , pero viendo que dicha dama resulta una niña malcriada que no es capas de dominar su orgullo la chica policía resultaría una muy grata alternativa  
_el vampiro borro su sonrisa al ver la mirada de la chica_ - ese maldito chupa sangre - _una lágrima rodó de la mejilla de integra robándose en su caída un singular brillo de esos ojos azules , alucard no sabia como regresar el tiempo y borrar esa broma de mal gusto quería decir algo para que integra viera que victoria no significaba nada para el que su única ama y señora era ella pero su boca no emitía sonido y cuando por fin se disponía decirlo tal como en sus pensamientos sin disfrazar las palabras por miedo a otro tanto rechazo, integra lo miro a los ojos con la misma frialdad de siempre como si se hubiese borrado el efecto de sus palabras en ella  
_  
- dale el informe por la mañana a walter por ahora largate de mi oficina .

_el vampiro no pronuncio vocal alguna se sentía humillado por esa mujer que torturaba su muerto corazón solo desapareció entre las sombras. _

_integra estaba teniendo la peor noche en su vida la torturaba el miedo a que su trato con el vampiro hiciera que este jamas volviera a acercarse a ella, odiaba sentir eso la compañía de alucard era su mayor placer pero superaba mas el miedo a que lo que dijo fuera verdad, como ella como integra hellsing podía sentir celos de esa chica que consideraba tan inferior a ella, desde el día en que alucard la trajo a la mansion día que por cierto fue muy desagradable. _  
Apenas empezaba a conciliar el sueño cuando alguien toco a su puerta 

- ALUCARD ! 

_no el no tocaría pensóla rubia con cierta nostalgia_

- sir integra necesito comunicarle algo  
- pasa walter  
- sir integra perdone que la moleste a estas horas  
- no te preocupes walter, dime que sucede ?  
- bengo a informarle que a surgido una mision que requiere sumamente su precencia  
-esta bien walter encargate de que todo este listo por la mañana  
- no se preocupe sir integra puede confiar ciegamente en mi para mañana su equipaje y el de alucard estara listo me retiro

_el mayordomo salio de la habitacion de integra y en ella solo resonaban las ultimas palabras_ -su equipaje y el de alucard ...  
tendria que ir ella, con EL ! y aparte SOLOS ! 

mientras tanto mas abajo en un frio calabozo dos ojos rojos brillaron mas con las palabras del mayordomo y una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujaba.

_Bottom of Form 1

Bueno ps esta es la primer entrega de mi primer fic . . . XD como bieron es un AxI pido disculpas por los orrores ortograficos am am digo errores :D , espero criticas constructiva ahh y tambien espero les aya gustado prometo esforzarme mas y mas y maass asi que nos bemos asta ke mi imaginacion escriba el siguiente capitulo de ya integra y alucard SOLITOS en la mision aver como les va a este par , que le esperan muchas sorpresas ( muajajaja ) pero por ahora me despido .


	2. definiendo el futuro

Definiendo el futuro

Integra se encontraba en su oficina revisando los ultimo detalles de la misión, muchos inocentes estaban desapareciendo en una ciudad al sur de Londres, por lo que creían era obra de un vampiro , pero no cualquier vampiro, el vaticano ya había intervenido había mandado a un considerable numero de soldados especializados en el asunto y al igual que los de mas ciudadanos habían desaparecido por lo cual la corona decidió que hellsing debía tomar cartas en el asunto, debían ir a investigar quien o quienes estaban detrás de esto pero debían hacerlo de la manera mas discreta , si llevaban a un grupo de soldados seria muy sospechoso, por lo cual la reina decreto que fueran enviados integra y alucard aliando así la inteligencia y la fuerza.  
leyendo por completo el informe integra decidió que era momento de informarle la nueva micion al vampiro.

- alucad !

integra miro alrededor de su oficina pero no sentía la presencia del vampiro

- alucard !

la joven se paro de su asiento, acaso alucard no quería hablar con ella ? sentía un nerviosismo recorrer su cuerpo y sus manos estaban frías, dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta tenia que saber que estaba pasando,

- perdone la demora ama  
-y a que debemos tu tardanza sirviente ?  
-estaba enseñando a mi alumna como utilizar mejor sus sentidos  
- ohh baya al parecer no estaba tan equivocada con lo que te dije a noche

decía la rubia con una sonrisilla que no engañaria ni al mas estúpido,

- creo que ese tema no tiene importancia ya, no cometeré el error de pensar de nuevo que INTEGRA HELLSING pudiera interesarse en un vampiro  
- me da gusto que por fin entiendas quien es quien alucard  
- lo tengo muy claro ama, pero supongo no es para esto que requería mi presencia  
- así es, solo te aviso que en una hora saldremos a una misionen el sur del país  
- entendido

el nosferatu se desmaterializaba, mientras integra se dejaba caer de golpe en su silla, por fin había echo entender a alucard que lo suyo no podía ser, por fin el dejaría de acosarla, pero no podía dejar de sentir una gran tristeza al ver como el que había estado siempre a su lado se alejaba de ella, y se unía a esa chica tonta que tanto le disgustaba, pero el mayordomo la saco de sus pensamientos:

- el equipaje esta listo es hora de irse  
- gracias walter en un momento bajo  
- la estaré esperando abajo mi señora  
- walter  
-digame  
- alucard mm .. lo haz visto ?  
- si mi señora, esta esperando dentro del coche  
- bien

integra se paro frente al espejo en cuanto walter cerro la puerta, no quería bajar vestida como todo los días, quería verse diferente, diferente para el aun que no lo quisiera aceptar así que fue rápidamente a su armario pero solo veía sus tristes trajes, empezó a sacar toda su ropa y no convencida por ninguna de ella la arrojaba a la cama y otras caían al piso y así siguió con toda su ropa asta que encontró unos jeans y aun que no estaba segura decidió probarselos ya que dificilmente encontraría algo, dejo caer sus típica vestimenta al suelo y subió rápidamente los jeans se miraba al espejo mientra los abotonaba, al principio pensó que le quedaban muy ajustados, se daba vueltas para verse de diversos ángulos y al final la vanidad le gano a la pena tenia que admitir que los jeans remarcaban sus largas y esbeltas piernas, pero aun no tenia con que combinarlos cogió una blusa negra bastante elegante, pero la asía sentir fuera de lugar así que se decidió por una blusa a cuadro que aun que quedaba un poco menos ajustada se distinguía su hermoso cuerpo, tomo un cepillo y formo una coleta con su cabello pero hizo un gesto de disgusto, soltó su cabello lo revolvio un poco y lo volvió a tornar en coleta aun que su cabello quedaba un poco desordenado hacia ver su cara como la de cualquier chica , la hacia verse relajada y sonrió al ver su imagen pensó en ponerse maquillaje pero a decir verdad ella no era una experta y no lo necesitaba, integra tenia sonrojadas sus mejillas naturalmente y unos labios un poco rosados que asian ver su cara naturalmente hermosa, pero pronto salio del encanto cuando vio el reloj era tarde muy tarde y corrió hacia la puerta y se detuvo al ver sus zapatos, no iría con ellos cerro la puerta de un jalón y saco unas botas de tacon alto que siempre quiso usar pero nunca se atrevió, se las puso rápidamente metió parte de los jeans por dentro de estas cubriendo con estas la mayor parte de sus pantorrillas, y complacida con su imagen corrió por las escaleras asta llegar a la entrada de la mansion.

- walter esta todo listo  
- si señora  
dijo el mayordomo dando la vuelta y mirando a integra con una gran sonrisa

- se ve muy bien señorita  
- gracias

integra subió al coche aun lado de alucard, el cual la devoraba con la mirada y para ser sinceros la joven moría de complacencia al ver como la miraban todos desde los soldados asta el chofer que no dejaba de mirarla por el espejo y ni siquiera se percataba que era hora de irse, asta que el vampiro molesto de la forma en que miraba a integra le ordeno que se fueran.

- nunca antes la había visto vestida así ama  
- no lo veo lo raro vamos a una misión informal alucard  
- así que ese es el único motivo de tu cambio?  
-que otro motivo debería a ver?  
- no se,pensé que tal vez yo podría ser parte de ese motivo

decía el vampiro mientras se acercaba a sentarse aun costado de integra

- pensé que no te interesaba nada que no fuera laboral con migo eso sugeriste en mi oficina no ? así que no veo a que viene tu pregunta  
- oh vamos ama, el ofendido aquí debería ser yo no crees ?  
- no no creo, en todo caso no creo que le parezca a tu amada oficial la manera en que te me insinúas  
- ahora resulta que por una pregunta que le hago , ya me lo estoy insinuando

decía el vampiro con una sonrisa cinica en su rostro , realmente estaba disfrutando volver a molestar a integra.

- acaso esta celosa ama?  
- celosa ? y por que sentiria celos de esa niña patética

alucard solo sonrió nuevamente ante tal contestación,e intentaba seguir con el juego pero el auto se detuvo e integra cuestiono al chofer por que se detenía

- señora hellsing esta zona es muy peligrosa creo que seria mejor pasar el transcurso de la noche en ese pequeño hotel  
-que opinas alucard?  
- ps creo que deberíamos quedarnos en la misma habitación mi ama  
- no me refiero a eso idiota grito la rubia

- ahh es que no me especifico ama, creo que la decisión que usted tome sera la correcta  
- mm . . . bien ps nos quedaremos

* * *

hola de nuevo ps bien aquí acaba mi segunda entrega, espero les aya gustado n.n tarde en actualizar por que ya saben la escuela roba mucho tiempo y mas con tanta tarea que me dejan así que aprovechare el fin de semana y aver si mañana o pasado ya subo el tercer capitulo que obvio sera de la estancia de estos dos en el hotel XD que creen que pasara? se saldrá alucard con la suya? quien es el vampiro al que buscan ? integra dejara que le ganen sus sentimientos? abra lemon en el tercer capitulo o en el cuarto ? ps muchas incógnitas se revelaran en el  
P.D gracias por sus comentarios me impulsan a seguir mi historia y a intentar mejorar mas y mas espero me dejen ehh XD

siguiente capitulo que les prometo estará mejor que este . . . =)

att: lady Mmurphy


	3. secreto revelado

**SECRETO REVELADO**

El apacible viento resonaba en los ventanales del modesto hotel, mientras sus visitantes dormían tranquilamente a acepción de cierta rubia que se mantenía despierta sobre la cama

_- por que el maldito de alucard no siguió con sus aires de grandeza ? _

Será un nueva estrategia pensaba integra como si estuviera en la mayor de las guerras mentales tratando de descubrir lo que tramaba su mas peligroso enemigo, pero el no era un enemigo común era ese tipo de persona que dices detestar pero que intentas estar a su lado el mayor tiempo posible, de esos enemigos que necesitas ver su maldita cara pero que tengas un buen día, definitivamente ese no era un enemigo común

Pero que debía hacer ella aun que negara ante el mundo sus sentimientos, no los podía negar ante ella y era tiempo que se le hacia muy difícil que el no los notara pero ya basta de seguir atormentándose al menos por esa noche descansaría en paz

Pero esos planes no eran compartido por cierto ser nocturno que vagaba por los corredores del hotel disfrutando la negrura de la noche, el placer de la luz de la luna asomándose por las ventanas, sus pensamientos tomaban caminos separados y volvían al mismo punto de partida, ella estaba ahí y estaba ahí para el, que demonios importaba lo que pensara la reina o el mismísimo dios que ella tanto veneraba, tal vez nunca volvía a encontrar a otro ser que le despertara ese sentimiento, y aun que integra era muy joven los años estaban pasando en ella, y aun que un año de un humano para el era un segundo en su eterna vida, no sabia cuanto tiempo estaría ella a su lado, cuanto tiempo ese injusto dios que el había conocido y que ella consideraba piadoso, aun que les había quitado todo a los dos les dejaría estar compartiendo los segundo de su vida.

Entro sumido entre las sombras, dio unos pasos asta quedar frente a la cama, el la contemplaba, era cierto que sentía una necesidad intensa de protegerla y al mismo tiempo no podía evitar recriminarle su cobardía para aceptar lo que sentía, si el siendo el rey de los no muertos había doblegado su orgullo ante ella aceptando que le pertenecía desde el primer momento en que la vio, por que ella no podía hacer lo mismo tanta vergüenza, tanta repulsión lo causaba seria tan fácil acabar con su cobardía robándole su ultimo suspiro entre sus manos, pero el sabia mas que nadie que seria capaz de hacerle daño, maldición si que estaba perdido, seguramente dios se divertía viendo esa escena, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando se percato que unos ojos de azul intenso lo miraban

_- Que haces aquí ? _

_- Eso mismo me pregunto yo, disculpe mi interrupción mi ama, siento Haver turbado su sueño_

_- Es difícil no despertar cuando alguien te mira fijamente por mas de media hora_

_- De hecho es una hora ama_

_- Tu si que eres un caso perdido_

_- Ya lo creo_

Y pensar que hace unos cuantos segundos hasta pasaron pensamientos asesinos y ahora no podía dejar de sentir ese maldito sentimiento del que tanto presumen los humanos como era ? a si . . . Felicidad

_- Se te ofrece algo alucard o es una mas de esas noches a que solo bienes a mirarme mientras duermo ?_

_- y esta es una noche en la que dormías o solo fingías como esas noches en que solo vengo a mirarte?_

Maldito vampiro siempre retándola, que no podía dejarla ganar fácilmente aun que sea una vez ? Pero tenia que reconocer que disfrutaba de estos encuentro de juegos mentales siempre queriendo demostrar que au que ella era la ama, el era la pieza clave de su éxito.

_- quien te crees sirviente ?_

- _perdone mi ama, solo que a veces no puedo evitarlo _

_- entonces me dirás a que se debe tu visita ?_

_- eh estado investigando, ligando la información que Walter nos brindo y_

_- y que haz encontrado !_

_- paciencia mi ama, creo saber donde se esconde el vampiro causante de todo, y vengo a pedir su autorización para ir tras el esta noche antes de su próximo ataque_

_- Autorización concedida_

El vampiro miraba como integra buscaba ropa entre su maleta tirando todas las cosas a su paso hacia el baño

- _en un momento podremos irnos _

_- irnos ? _

_- si, o tengo que ir necesito saber quien es el maldito que esta haciendo todo esto, quiero ver con mis propios ojos como es destruido _

_- es muy arriesgado , no creo que sea comben . . ._

_- nadie pidió tu opinión sirviente_

Integra y alucard caminaban entre los enormes árboles y un frío que congelaba, aun que no decía nada era evidente el cansancio de la joven que a cada instante caminaba mas lento

- maldición _cuanto falta para llegar ?_

_- m m m . . . apenas vamos a la mitad del camino _

- _seguramente me haz conducido por el camino mas largo _

_- ama por que aria eso? El frío la esta haciendo desvariar _

_- esto es una venganza o peor aun un plan para desacerté de mi_

_- no pierde oportunidad para pelear cierto?_

_- no estoy peleando solo te doy a conocer mis sospechas, de quien diablos te estas riendo vampiro_

_- disculpe mi ama _

_- espera necesito descansar recuerda que yo si soy una humana y tengo cierto limite_

_- tiene razón ama que descortesía la mía, venga sentémonos bajo ese gran árbol_

Un silencio abarco la mayor parte del descanso el solo disfrutaba el silencio y ella no se atrevía a expresar sus pensamientos, que para ser sinceros ya estaban siendo leídos por su acompañante nocturno

_- en que piensas integra? Acaso quieres jugar ? D_

_- Y que es lo que te hace pensar que quiero ser tu juguete?_

_- Tu eres la que se comporta como una niña que no sabe lo que quiere, un día me haces sentir que me correspondes y al siguiente solo recibo tus desplantes y sinceramente ya me estoy cansando de esa situación_

_-Pero yo si tengo que soportarte a ti verdad? _

_- No, y pronto ninguno de los dos tendrá que hacerlo_

Alucard se paro y empezó a caminar con una integra siguiendo a cierta distancia sus pasos

La caminata se alargo por una hora mas, asta que el vampiro se detuvo

- _Que pasa ?_

_- hemos llegado al centro del bosque _

_- y ?_

_- este es el lugar que buscábamos, un lugar perfecto para el ataque de un vampiro_

_- de que demonio hablas ?_

_- que no lo ve mi ama quien podría escuchar a su victima aquí, quien podrían salvarla de ese monstruo , en medio de la nada y solo con la luna observando_

_- pero aquí no ahí nadie !_

_-solo se necesita a dos, y somos dos o no?_

_- eres un maldito _

Y así pasaba tal como lo había dicho, la victima intentando escapar del cazador corría y su paso cada vez se hacía mas lento, asta que no escuchaba nada y los enormes árboles topaban los pocos rayos de la luna, y no pudo hacer nada mas que quedarse quieta a la mitad de esa oscuridad

_- No se que te delata mas mi ama tu respiración o el olor de tu miedo_

_- por que ?_

El vampiro se acerco a ella por atrás aparto el cabello de su objetivo, lamió el frío cuello de la joven e incrusto sus colmillos, saboreo el liquido virgen color carmesí que tanto deseaba volver a probar,

_- por que haz dicho? Es muy fácil integra_

_por que te amo . . ._

_

* * *

_

ok ok asi akabo mi tercer capi, espero aia sido de su agrado pff tarde mucho en actualizar pero tube un blokeo o.O, bueno ya sali de vakaciones asi que escribire mucho, espeor ke ustedes tambien escriban ya que amo leer tambien, sobre el lemmon aun no biene en este kapi obvio si leieron ya se dieron kuenta pero en el siguiente kapi si, es ke en este no habia lugar aun n.n perdonen las faltas ortografikas de aia arriba hice lo mejor ke pude y en esete komen ps escribo sin kuidado kon soltura xD si mas me despido un beso . . .


End file.
